The god who would be King
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Loki had tried and failed again, at taking the throne of Asgard. Again, his life is spared. When his brother Thor readies for his marriage to Jane Foster, and their subsequent coronation, it is a friend of Jane's that brings some relief to Loki's existence. Will the younger prince of Asgard find a new world to conquer? Loki/OC/others. Takes place after Dark World. REVISED PROLOGUE
1. Chapter 1

**The god who would be King**

**I do not own any film in the Marvel franchise.**

**Chapter one-Prologue**

The doors were tall, thick, and seemingly, impassable, but they had opened in moments. The interior set of doors, which led to the actual dungeons, was guarded by a pair of Asgardian warriors. In seconds, they lay on the floor.

The woman immediately ran down the long hall, racing past glass windows of cells that held unsavory characters, few who paid her any notice. Heart pounding in her ears, she clutched tightly at the staff in her hands as she headed for her destination.

A guard stepped out from around a corner, and saw the woman, then noticed the staff she held. He raised his weapon, but not fast enough. His surprise at seeing anyone here at this time, and unauthorized to boot, was his undoing. He fell to the floor, enveloped in a green energy field.

Finally reaching the cell she'd been heading for, she cried out to its lone occupant. "Loki, stand aside!" She pointed the staff at the glass, and watched as a green flame of energy left the tip of the staff, and wound its way through the glass, leaving shattered pieces lying at her feet.

Loki gingerly stepped through the broken window, and went over to the woman. When she held out the staff to him, he took it, feeling its heft in his hands. He shifted it to one hand, cupped her right cheek and leaned down to kiss her. "You came."

"I told you I would be here as soon as I could get away." She started to leave, expecting Loki to stay with her. Instead, she felt a restraining hand on her arm.

"Sarah, wait. Did you have much difficulty?" He had hoped she would not have to face any emotional difficulties that would mar her usefulness.

"I followed your instructions to the letter. But..." She lowered her head.

Loki placed a finger beneath her chin, lifting her face up. He peered into her green eyes. "But?"

"There were three guards. I had to...I had to kill them."

Loki smiled gently. "It was necessary. Sometimes it can't be helped. You did fine."

Sarah smiled. She continued to explain everything she had done to facilitate his escape. "As soon as I had the chance, I went to your rooms and found the staff. With all the celebrations going on, it was pretty quiet. I have two horses waiting. We'll be across the bridge and at the Bifrost before anyone knows we're gone."

"And what about Heimdall?" Heimdall was the only one who could end this journey before it had even begun.

"I convinced the Gatekeeper not to interfere. He won't help us, but he won't stop us."

Even Loki was impressed, and curious how a mere mortal could convince the Guardian of the Bifrost to let a human leave, along with Asgard's number one criminal.

As if reading his mind, Sarah said, "I think he feels he's doing Asgard a favor. Everyone will be a lot happier seeing the back of you."

"And my brother..." Loki spat. "Where is Thor?"

"Your brother and Jane are at their wedding reception, along with all their friends and your father."

"So that's what everyone is celebrating today."

"Yes, the wedding and coronation. Lots of ceremony and feasting," Sarah replied.

Loki should have felt anger, but instead, a tightness filled his chest. Again, he was left out of something that, as a so-called family member, he should have been included. "First, I was forbidden to attend Mother's funereal tribute, and now my dear brother's nuptials and crowning. I hope he makes a suitable king to Asgard," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Actually, your brother wanted you there," she persisted, regardless of how many times Loki had told her that Thor was not his brother. "But Odin had already forbidden your presence during both the wedding and the coronation. I snuck out when the celebrations got going. Your people really know how to party. By the time they notice you've escaped, it will be too late."

"And escape we shall, my dear." He took Sarah by the hand, and led her outside the prison. Thankfully, they had not run into any guards, but Loki had been ready to kill anyone who got in their way.

The pair mounted the horses that Sarah had hidden near some trees. Thankfully, they were still there. The streets were quiet. It was as if the entire populace had been invited to the wedding banquet.

Riding hard across the now restored Rainbow Bridge, they dismounted once they had reached the portal chamber. They strode inside to find the Gatekeeper waiting.

"I am sworn to obey my king, Sarah of Midgard. Keep your promise, and make sure **that one** does not return." Heimdall glared at Loki as if he wanted to tear him apart.

Loki was used to such looks from practically everyone, and felt no intimidation. He merely gave the Gatekeeper a smirk as he passed him.

"By the way, where are we going?" Loki inquired.

Sarah turned to him just as the portal opened. "Earth," she replied with a smile.

"Earth!" He felt himself being sucked into the portal before he could protest.

They materialized in a park. Sarah had explained to Heimdall that secrecy was important. Humans didn't transport all around the galaxy every day. It was better that they not be seen.

Once through the portal, Sarah landed on her back hard. "Oooof...crap, that hurt!" She looked up to see Loki standing over her. When he reached down with a hand, she grabbed it, letting him pull her up. "How do you manage to land, and stay on your feet?"

He grinned at her. "It takes a lot of practice."

Sarah looked down at the ground beneath them, observing the pattern that the transport beam created. She wondered how long it would remain. "We're home," she whispered. Impulsively, she hugged her companion. Pulling back, she noticed he had donned his suit of armor. It was nothing like what one would expect of armor, but according to Thor, it was bullet-proof. "Why are you wearing the armor? Did you expect we'd be shot at?" She smiled at him, saying, "You're so cute."

He looked down at her, confused, a slight frown on his face,. There would always be things he didn't understand about mortals. _What have I gotten myself into_, he wondered.

Leading Loki out of the park before anyone could connect the beam to them, for surely someone had seen it, the pair headed for Sarah's apartment. The beauty of San Francisco was that most everything was within an easy distance by bus or trolley. But her place wasn't far from the park where they had landed.

Opening the door with the key she had been carefully keeping safe during her time in Asgard, she stood in the middle of her living room. Raising her arms in the air and spinning around, she cried joyfully, "I'm home." Asgard may be a beautiful place, but it was not home.

Loki tolerantly observed the mortal, walking around her slowly as he enjoyed her apparent happiness at being back on her home world. "So what is your plan?" he asked, as he ran his fingers over her things. It wasn't up to his usual standards, which had dropped some since his last imprisonment. But he was free.

Sarah fell onto her couch, and tucked her feet beneath her. When Loki sat next to her, she began, "I figure, if you do anything that tops the news, the Avengers will contact Thor, and together, they'll take you out, plain and simple. But...if we work under the radar, so to speak, no one will even know you're here."

"And what do I do in the interim, get a job?"

Sarah laughed lightly. "Of course not! Despite what happened between you and your family, you're still a prince of Asgard. You're destined for greater things than working for a living. I believe that whole-heartedly."

Loki liked the way this woman thought, one reason he placed his fate in her hands, for the time being.

"So, how do we accomplish that? You know your world better than I."

Sarah rose from the couch, and headed for her bedroom. She liked the leather-wear that the Lady Sif had given her, but now she wanted to be back in her favorite jeans. While she changed her clothing, she kept talking to a waiting Loki.

Once she finished changing her clothes, Sarah returned to find Loki standing at the picture window in her living room. He was staring out at San Francisco. Silently, she went to stand at his side.

"Such people who make up this world of yours. They run around like creeter bugs on a hot rock, living with absolutely no focus. I could have given them that," he said.

Sarah looked out at the city below, her favorite place in the entire world. "They never would have accepted you, Loki," she said softly.

He turned to look at her. "I know." So much had happened to him since his world had been turned upside down. First, to find out he wasn't even Asgardian but a Frost Giant, then being involved in the short-lived war on Earth, his desires fed by the promises of Thanos and his servants. The so-called scepter kept him in thrall, until he was defeated at the hands of Thor and his fellow Avengers.

Imprisoned back on Asgard, his brother had later asked him to assist in fighting the Dark Elves, an easy response since Loki wanted nothing more than to destroy the creature who had killed his mother. So he had been freed to fight the leader of the Dark Elves, Malekith. But Loki found a chance and took it. He surprisingly found his death had not taken, his body healing itself instead. When a scout ship had arrived on Svartalfheim, in order to return to Asgard, Loki took out one of the soldiers and shifted into his form. Once there, he managed to trick Odin the king, and jailed him in the same dungeon he had sent his "son". Only a few loyal guards knew that the man who sat on the throne was not Odin. But the ruse lasted a short time before being discovered by a suspicious Heimdall, who informed Thor. Loki once again, found himself in prison. Surprisingly, Odin had not ordered his execution. This time his mother was not there to make things comfortable.

His mother. Once, he had denied her, telling her she was not his mother. He instantly regretted his words and reached out to her. But the pain showed in her eyes, and she released her illusionary form from Loki's cell. He had not meant to hurt her, but the words left his mouth before he could stop them. And he'd never had the chance to apologise to her and tell her how much she meant to him, before she was murdered._ I really did love you, Mother._

And then he met Sarah Martin. An earlier meeting that neither ever thought would lead to another later on. He now had a chance at a new life. "So what do we do?"

"We have to make plans. First, we need to make a lot of money. Then, we recruit allies. Businessmen, politicians. Anyone who will work for us with the promise of rich reward."

"Like more money?" Loki was used to dazzling people with his charm, or imposing his will on them. That was simple. Bribery wasn't something he had considered. If the result was the same, who was he to quibble about how he obtained his goals.

"Exactly. Money, power. People here will do anything for that. You'll take over everything, and work the system from behind the scenes. Eventually, nothing will happen on this planet that doesn't have your fingerprint on it. You'll be...like a puppet master, pulling all the strings." She sat back on the couch, joined by Loki. "Before the Avengers figure out what's going on, if they take notice, it'll be too late to undo what we've done. Believe me, not every businessman is as righteous as Tony Stark. I'll contact a few of my sponsors, just to feel them out first. I even know this one senator who believed in and supported my work. You know, poor Jane had no such sponsorship, even with the fantastic discoveries she had made. No one believed in the vision of that bridge of yours. She had to make do with what she could scrape up." Sarah felt bad that she had turned on Jane, but she would make it up to her someday.

Loki smirked as he gave Sarah a look, one she caught.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Smile like that. It makes me think you're plotting."

"Not against you, my heart." His smile was warmer this time. His hand slipped up her arm to rest on her shoulder. "It seems time could be put to better use, now that we're here." He placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close.

Sarah gasped. Loki's warm breath blended with hers as he kissed her, lightly at first, then deeper. Sarah knew Jane would be disappointed in her. Thor would be furious. But Loki had both charm and a heart. At first, she had thought him broken, unredeemable. Later, her views changed. The more she had spoken with Loki, the more she felt he just needed to be trusted, loved and needed. His grief and pain became more apparent in their talks. Sarah found she had fallen for him in a big way. But had he developed any feelings for her? That one-sided relationship scared her most of all.

But Loki did care. He had been so busy blaming everyone for his current imprisonment, that he found the mortal woman to be an irritant at first. Later, he found her visits diverting. Life in a cell could be interminable, a virtual death sentence. It wasn't just that he was alone, he was lonely. Yet his pride would never verbally admit that he felt hurt that Thor had never paid him a single visit in all the time since he had been tried for locking away Odin, and deceiving everyone in his latest bid for the throne of Asgard. Sarah had said that he, Loki, was alive due to Thor's pleadings with the Alfather. So why had he not come to see his brother for whom he had risked the Alfather's wrath.

Sarah's lips brought him back. It was pleasant to be able to touch someone again. He pulled away to look into her eyes. He was surprised when she laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said, seeing disappointment in his eyes. "It's just that I've never kissed a god before."

He now smiled. "I thought you didn't believe I was a god."

"Ok, so I've never kissed an alien before either."

Loki gave her an impulsive hug, inhaling the fresh scent of the woman in his arms. Perhaps he could make a new life on Midgard, and put Asgard behind him once and for all.

**Author's note:**

**I found myself recently drawn to the Thor/Avengers films. And it was Loki who drew me into a new writing obsession. I hope this isn't viewed as a Mary Sue (what woman doesn't want Loki?), as Sarah will have flaws, and the relationship won't be perfect. Next chapter will show how Loki and Sarah met, and what brought them together. Enjoy! Rating is T for now.**

**Also, I would like this story to be a success and do justice to my latest favourite anti-hero, Loki. So if anyone has anything they'd like to see in the story, please let me know. I have used readers' ideas for other stories in the past, if they fit well that is. So please share your ideas. And thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The god who would be King**

**I do own any film in the Marvel franchise**

**Chapter 2- First Meeting**

**Author's Note: there will be a bit of AU from the storyline in Avengers, then it goes back to the script of the film.**

_We often meet people in our lives, who may or may not leave a lasting impression. Some meetings are brief and one-time, here one moment, then gone. Others create life-long friendships, while still others expand family relationships. We never know what kind of meeting these will be until later, sometimes much later. Such was the first meeting between Sarah Martin and Loki of Asgard._

Sarah exited her car, feeling lucky to get a spot so close to her destination. She gathered up her skirts to keep the hem of her new dress clean. It was so bothersome dressing up, but she wanted to look the part of a prosperous scientist, not the poor astro-physicist she was. Not that she didn't have what she needed for her work, she did. But she rarely went out in anything but jeans and a simple top. It was her personal uniform. Occasionally meeting with some of the world's richest entrepreneurs didn't compel her to change her wardrobe too much. In fact, her ticket to this museum benefit was a gift from one of those more generous entrepreneurs.

So here she was in downtown Stuttgart, wearing a long teal-colored gown of the softest chiffon, one that had required she strip her savings to buy, and attending a benefit where she knew no one. But how could she refuse a free trip to Germany. Even her hotel stay was included.

Sarah entered the museum, instantly delighting in the music, and the art sitting randomly around the bottom floor. Although she was involved in things that, if she were successful, would push the world into the next century several decades early, she loved history as well. Taking a proffered glass of champagne, she wandered the building, looking at the valuable relics from humankind's past and present.

She had just come from upstairs, when a disturbance caught her eye. A man dressed in stylish clothing appeared to be attacking Doctor Heinrich Schafer, the host of the evening's gala. Panic filled the room as people fled in all directions, looking for any exit outdoors. Sarah was not far behind. As she ran, she glanced behind her to see the man had also left the museum. But to her amazement, his clothing seemed to morph into something out of a dungeons and dragons game. He was also carrying a lighted staff of some sort, one that seemed to be growing longer with each step the man took.

Crossing the street, he pointed the thing at an approaching police car. A burst of blue energy turned the vehicle on its back. People started screaming now, heading for the square across from the museum. But their escape routes were interrupted by the appearance of several duplicates of Doctor Schafer's attacker. One by one they appeared, blocking the way. But Sarah was more curious about the staff now, wondering what kind of energy it was that flipped the police car over so effortlessly.

Standing in the midst of the crowd, the now frightened physicist waited as did everyone else, for what she didn't know. She glanced around in confusion, when she heard a shout.

"Kneel!" It was the man, the real one she assumed. How did he manage the illusion of multiples, for it had to be an illusion, or holograms perhaps.

Everyone around Sarah knelt in fear. She did so as well, for a moment fretting more about her gown. But then her attention was drawn to the man as he entered the crowd, speaking about the natural desire for mankind to be subjugated. That is, until one older gentleman dared to defy him. He stood and challenged the attacker.

"Not to men like you," the old man said.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

In response, the man replied loudly, "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

As she noticed the staff being pointed at the old man, Sarah instantly felt this was not going to end well. She hissed low at the men around her. "Do something! Someone has to do something." She challenged, but no one made any move to intervene. The old man was going to die.

"Wait!" Sarah stood slowly, her hands up and open. She kept her head lowered a bit, all the while staring at the strange man. She felt intimidated, but wanted to impart the message that she wasn't completely in awe of him.

Loki of Asgard tolerantly stared back at her, amazed that anyone would have the courage to defy him. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, as he watched her.

"May I approach, please?" Show deference, not fear, that was the way.

The man from another world grinned wide, showing white teeth. "As you wish."

Sarah wound her way through the throng of people, until she was only a couple of feet away from the man. She lowered her hands to her sides.

Loki raised the scepter a bit, interested in what this mortal female had to say. "Don't tell me you're going to appeal to my compassion," he said, smirking.

"I would not attempt to appeal to something I don't believe you have in you," she replied, immediately wishing she hadn't said that. She had no desire to antagonize him. "You're right, you're absolutely right," she said low, aware that most in the crowd would be unable to hear her. "These people are nothing. Therefore, they're no threat to you." She said each word slowly and deliberately, hoping her words would reach him. "Let them go. Let them return to their homes. What have you to gain by killing anyone?"

"I want your fear, so that you will know I mean what I say. I intend to rule you all, saving you from the daily search for a freedom you cannot handle." Loki leaned over as he continued to look the woman in the eyes. "I will be a benevolent king. You will have freedoms, the freedoms I give you. You won't have to struggle anymore. I will guide you in all things."

"I see. We'll be completely and utterly free...to do as **you** want."

Loki grinned. "Basically."

"The Earth has never been ruled by one person. It's impossible. Many have tried, but all have failed," Sarah told him.

"I won't fail," he replied, with a that same grin that held no graciousness, but seemed more self-satisfied.

"**All** have failed," she reiterated. "Who in hell are you anyway?" Sarah demanded. She really wanted to know.

"I...am a god," was the unexpected response.

Sarah started to say something, but the words escaped her. Instead, she said, "I don't believe in gods." This was insane. It just wasn't happening. "You obviously don't know human history. If you expect people to bow to you, you have to offer them something. If you try to enslave them, you had better get used to opposition, because they will oppose you."

"Then they will die," Loki said, grinning.

"They will die in any case, either by your hand, or fighting for their freedom. It's the way we live and think. Hasn't changed for thousands of years."

"We will see."

She saw the man smile, almost leer, really.

"Now, if you will step aside..." The scepter lowered slowly.

"No." Angry now, Sarah took a chance, and said, "If you mean to do what you say, then spare the old man, and take my life instead. If you mean to control everything, I have no wish to live in such a world as one ruled by you." She heard the crowd audibly gasp as she made her offer. Someone had even pulled at her gown, trying to get her to stop, she supposed.

Loki felt a momentary desire to put the woman in her place, and do as she asked. He let the tip of the scepter touch her chest, ready to push it deep into her body. Her stare never wavered from his, even as he relented, and pulled back the scepter.

Sarah closed her eyes and released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her entire body relaxed, in fact. So it was more of a reflex due to the end of the tension inside her, but she gave the man a slight smile. Then something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked upward into the night sky. "Unless that's one of yours, we have company." She nodded her head toward a set of lights descending from above.

Loki followed the line upward to see a ship of some sort. It was approaching fast. He continued to peer into the sky as he asked, "Do you have transport?"

"Yes, over there," she indicated down and across the street. "But you've got to blend in. And that..." pointing up at the horned helmet, "...won't fit in my car.

Just then, something exploded near Loki, sending the crowd scrambling for cover. Using his arm, Loki pushed Sarah back and slightly behind him. He pointed the scepter up, sending a stream of vivid blue energy at the craft. It was far enough away that it received only a glancing blow.

Sarah saw a man in an American flag outfit land in the now empty plaza. He was holding up some sort of shield in front of him as he moved toward Loki. She froze in her tracks, unsure what to do. The decision was taken from her as she felt Loki push her away, telling her to run. She stumbled, falling to the ground.

Loki turned to the woman. "Go. Now!" He turned back to his adversary, ready to fight with both the scepter or hand-to-hand, if necessary.

Sarah rose unsteadily. She gathered her dress up around her knees, and ran to her car, unlocking the door as quickly as she could. She jumped in, but didn't immediately start the engine. Feeling relatively safe from this distance, she watched a moment. Had she really meant to help that lunatic escape? And had he intended to save her life?

A ship hovered over the area, but a charge of the blue energy sent it away. The man in the horns was now fighting the man in the red, white, and blue costume. He was using the staff as a weapon, rather than just blast the guy away. Both men fought well, both landing hits as well as getting hit.

Sarah shook her head, and started the car. She just wanted to get back to the hotel. Once there, she rode the elevator to her room, glancing down at the remnants of her beautiful dress, now tattered and dirty. "Damn!" she muttered under her breath. "It only cost me a fortune."

She reached her room, and entered, tossing the small handbag she had been clutching during the entire confrontation with horn-head onto the sofa. "At least something survived." She headed for the shower, and removed the dress. Turning on the warm water, she stood beneath the spray and closed her eyes. What the hell had happened tonight. If she woke up right now, she would have been more than happy to conclude it had all been a bad dream. But she did not wake up. She wondered who the guy in the horns was, and who was it that apparently was after him. Flag man and that ship, who were they?

Sarah dried off, and sat on the bed. She rubbed her hair with a towel, as she tried to push the night out of her mind. She felt the spot on her chest where the metal tip of the staff had been poised, ready to kill her, but the face of the odd man in medieval clothing would not go away. _Oh well_, _I will never see him again, ever!_

Or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**The god who would be King**

**I do not own any film in the Marvel franchise.**

**Chapter 3-From the Beginning**

After the failed invasion of the Dark Elves, the Alfather resumed his duties as Protector of the Realm. The people of Asgard felt sorrow for their king. He no longer had his queen, Frigga, who had been dutifully and sincerely mourned by the entire kingdom, after her tragic death at the hands of Malekith's minion Algrim.

Neither of his sons was at his side any longer. The youngest had been killed in battle against the Dark Elves. Some of Asgard's citizens wondered why Prince Loki had not been granted a hero's funeral, hearing that he had been killed in honorable battle alongside his brother Thor.

As for Thor, he was also absent, preferring life on Midgard, where it was whispered he had fallen in love with a mortal there. Plus, the exploits of the Heir to the throne were not unknown to the Asgardians. The talk was, Thor had saved Midgard more than once, and had even aligned himself with other humans who fought any evil that threatened their world.

Loki had been one of those threats, but after being captured and spending time imprisoned, he had proven himself a worthy warrior, sacrificing his own life to save his brother's. Few people actually knew of Loki's treachery on Asgard and Earth, so when Odin was visibly pleased at the suggestion that a statue be erected in Loki's honor, no one thought anything of it.

Odin stood on the balcony that overlooked the city. There was activity above and below, as the people went about their daily business, now free from the threat of war with the Frost Giants or Dark Elves. A smirk appeared on the old man's face, before it shifted into the more youthful face of Loki. He was, at last, king of all Asgard. But what to do? He had spent so much time scheming his way to the throne, he had not thought of what he might do, once there. Surely, there were things to occupy his time, problems to be solved, menaces to be fought. Loki wanted to be needed, and felt as king, he could actually live up to the standards of his father.

"But he is not my father. He never was," he reminded himself aloud. His words came more from habit than any truth of his feelings. He could finally concede that this was his family, and Asgard was his world. He wanted no other. Had not everything he'd done been in the good interests of the realm? And Thor didn't want to lead the kingdom. His heart was elsewhere, and he admitted that his desires didn't match what Asgard needed in its king.

What did it matter? Odin was safely locked away in the lower levels of the palace dungeons. Loki had cast a glammer around the cell, so that anyone passing by would see only a random prisoner. He made sure the older man was comfortably set with furniture, good food, and whatever else he wanted. But he would no longer rule. That burden now rested on Loki's shoulders. But such a weight was not to be borne for long.

OoOoOoOoOo

Heimdall stood at his post at the Bifrost, as he done for far longer than he cared to remember. He had served Asgard and his kings faithfully, although once, he put Asgard's good over that of the then Regent Loki. Heimdall never trusted Loki, but in his duties, had to obey. Within reason.

Odin was now awake from his Odinsleep, rested enough to resume his rule. So much had happened after. Loki's resurrection and attack on Midgard, his subsequent imprisonment, the attack by the Dark Elves, the death of Queen Frigga, and the loss of Loki to final death. He had somehow managed to become more honorable than he ever had been before, fighting beside his brother Thor. Everything was returning to normal now. So why did Heimdall feel there was something wrong.

It was Odin. From time immemorial, Heimdall's far-vision allowed him to see everything, both in Asgard, and elsewhere in the nine realms. But of late, Heimdall was not able to view things as easily as before. What he did see, was unclear, blurry, and he felt, not to be trusted. He said nothing to Odin. His king had been through so much already.

Finally, Heindall could ignore things no longer. He sought out his king. When he spoke with Odin, the once-trusted ruler seemed evasive, and unworried about Heimdall's concerns.

"My King," he said, when granted an audience with Odin, "is there anything amiss?"

'Odin' narrowed his eyes at the Guardian. "Why do you ask, Heimdall?"

He chose his words carefully. "My far-vision is not able to see all that I must, to keep the realm safe."

"Do you sense some danger, Gatekeeper? Is there something I should be made aware of?" Loki was sure that the glammer to keep Heimdall from seeing him while he pretended to be Odin was working.

"Not that I can see, my liege. But that is a problem. There are gaps in my ability. It feels as if I am looking at a window that has been covered with sheer curtains. I can see, but something is blocking me from having a clear view. Never has my far-vision been blocked. Only one other time has that happened. I worry that there may be some outside influence preventing me from performing my duty to the best of my being."

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your years of service," the king replied. "You may need to train another to take your place."

Heimdall had heard those words before. Then Regent Loki had said this when the Gatekeeper mentioned his inablity to see him while in the realm of the Frost Giants. He nodded his head in obeisance. "Perhaps, my king. But I have been the Guardian of the Realm for a long time, and will continue to serve Asgard until I can serve no longer. I am always vigilant, to protect our kingdom."

"Then shouldn't you be at your post, rather than chasing spirits?"

Heimdall bristled at being told his duties, ones he knew only too well. And Odin would know this. "I'll return at once, my king," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Do that then!" Odin said brusquely.

He waited for Odin to give him leave to go. It might be understandable for the king to lose his temper after what he had been through, but there was a sense of desperation in his tone as well.

Loki watched Heimdall leave the throne room, wondering if he suspected his secret. He would have to think of a way to convince the Gatekeeper he was wrong in any suspicions, or get rid of him quietly. It wouldn't do to be deposed just as he had declared himself king.

Returning to the Bifrost, Heimdall sent for a guard, who then went in search of the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. Thor's friends would know how to find him on Midgard. Heimdall needed the former heir to the throne, and quickly.

When Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif appeared, they rushed over to Heimdall, all asking at once why he had demanded their presence. Was it Thor, they wanted to know. Was something wrong? Had he returned to Asgard?

"No," Heimdall interrupted. "I need you to go to Midgard, and find Thor Odinson as soon as possible."

Fandral, always sensible, stepped forward, and calmly asked the Gatekeeper why Thor needed to be fetched in so urgent a manner.

"I require Thor to be here, to question his father, our king. There may be a pretender on the throne," Heimdall said darkly.

"Pretender?" Hogun asked.

"Someone who can appear as Odin, and take by force, what is not his by right," Heimdall responded.

Volstagg guessed what Heimdall was not saying outright. "Loki." He never had much respect for his friend's younger brother, and only tolerated his presence at the best of times, for Thor's sake. It had never been difficult to tease the second heir to the throne, and he felt that Loki didn't like him very much because of it.

"That's not possible," the Lady Sif said. "Thor saw Loki killed. The guard sent by Odin said he found Loki's body on Svartalfheim."

Heimdall said, "And didn't bring back the body for a proper funeral? Would he have left behind a prince of Asgard?"

Everyone looked at each other. The impossible truth didn't sit well with any of them. These friends of Thor were amongst the few who knew what Loki had done on Midgard, and how he had been punished by Odin with imprisonment. Yet, even this had not stopped the younger son of their king from committing treason once more.

"So where is Odin? Is he dead?" Hogun asked.

"If our king had been killed, I would sense it. I believe him to be locked away in the dungeons, a fitting place in Loki's mind, since that is where Odin had placed him."

"But the dungeons are watched by guards night and day. Wouldn't they see him at some time or other?" Volstagg reasoned.

"There are dungeons, and there are dungeons," Heimdall said enigmatically. "Below the criminal level, lies a lower level for the most hardened, dangerous prisoners."

"Surely Loki would not hide the king there!" Sif insisted. Even in his madness, he could not do that to his father. The lower dungeon was not seen by more than few guards and the prisoners they held. It was rumored to be a dismal place. The wretched souls locked away there would never see the light of day again.

"That is what you must find out, Sif. Loki has the ability to make things appear as they are not."

"Alright. You all go to Midgard, and find Thor," Sif said, indicating the Warriors Three with a wave of her hand. "I'll stay here, and look for King Odin."

Troubled, Volstagg went over to the woman warrior. "Are you sure, Sif? Maybe you should go with Fandral and Hogun, and I will go to the dungeons."

"I'll be fine," she said, touched at his concern, but peeved he still thought her too frail for the job. "I'm lighter on my feet than you are. The guards would hear you coming long before you reached the dungeons."

Volstagg frowned, then laughed aloud. "True, Lady, true. Then to Midgard we go."

Heimdall inserted his sword into the Bifrost mechanism, watching as the vortex began to open. "Thor is in the place you had gone before, with he lives with Jane Foster. You can find him there."

"That should be simple then. It's not a large city," Volstagg remarked. In that moment, the Warriors Three were sucked into the whirling vortex.

Heimdall turned to the female warrior. He gave her instructions, telling her the way to the lower dungeons. "Do not let the guards find you, Sif. They will take you to Odin, and that would mean your end. Go with care."

If Heimdall was right, and when had he ever been wrong, Loki had to be removed from the throne. Who knew what damage he might cause to the realm if he continued to rule unchallenged. Sif ran off to find the true king of Asgard.

OoOoOoOoOo

The Warriors Three arrived on Earth with little fanfare. The town was quiet. This time, there was no one watching on the roof tops. There was no one searching for them. With determination in their hearts, they went off to find their friend, heading for the place where Jane Foster had done most of her work concerning the Einstein-Rosen bridge.

Before they had even reached the door of the building, a large man came running out to greet the approaching Asgardians.

"Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, it's good to see you, my friends," Thor cried out with pleasure. "But what brings you to Midgard?"

"We have come to bring you home, Thor. Heimdall needs you urgently." Hogun spoke calmly, so that Thor would not get too excited. He tended to act rashly when excited.

"Home. Why am I needed there? Is Father alright?" Thor was content to be here with Jane, and help her and Darcy with their work on the mortal version of the Bifrost. Occasionally, he had been called to SHIELD headquarters, having agreed to work with the Avengers, as the small group of superheroes called themselves. But he had not expected to return home any time soon.

"Heimdall has sent us, Thor," Fandral said. "He thinks the throne has been taken over by an imposter."

Thor frowned in confusion. "Imposter?"

Volstagg delivered the bad news. "Loki."

"No. I saw Loki killed. He had been run though with a blade. He died in my arms!" He clenched his fist, still remembering watching his brother die. "He cannot be alive. What did Heimdall say?"

"He feels that Odin is not...Odin. He's not acting like the king. And when he tries to use his far-vision, it's blocked, so that he cannot see Odin." Fandral didn't like accusing Loki of treason, especially when he had died honorably, but if he had, in fact, not died at all...

"Loki alive. Is it possible?" Thor's mind was filled with conflicting thoughts. "I must tell Jane I will be going back to Asgard. Wait for me a moment." Thor ran to find Jane, and let her know he had to leave, but that he would try to return to her as quickly as possible.

Jane came to the window, and watched as Thor left with his friends. She waved sadly as the group left. Fandral turned around, and gave her an encouraging smile, telling her all would be well.

Leading their friend to the departure point, the Warriors Three and Thor were drawn into the vortex that brought them back to Asgard.

OoOoOoOoOo

The Lady Sif had reached the dungeons, and finding the secret hall that Heimdall had told her about, snuck in to search the cells there. The rumors were true. This place was dank, dark, and without life. One by one, she peered into each cell, all the while evading the guards that walked the halls. She would call out low. "My king, are you there?" Some prisoners would look her way. Most paid her no attention. Finally, just as she was about to give up any hope, thinking Heimdall had to be wrong, Sif heard a voice call to her.

"Over here, Lady Sif."

Peering into a rather large comfortably appointed cell, which in itself was unlike any of the others, stood an older man unfamiliar to her. "My liege? Is that you?"

The man approached the barrier. "Yes, Sif. I am Odin."

With her hand fisted over her chest, Sif bowed her head to the man, then wondered if it were possible he was lying. Still, how would a prisoner know her name, or why she was here.

As if knowing what was playing in her mind, the old man reassured her, "It is I, Sif. Loki has taken my place on the throne. He could not bring himself to kill me, so instead, placed me here. Is he still in Asgard?"

"Yes, my king. It was Heimdall who suspected something wasn't right. He could not use his far-vision anywhere in the palace."

"Loki has placed a glammer here so none can see me as myself. He must have placed one around himself as well."

"My lord, Thor is on his way home, to confront Loki, and expose him as a traitor. He should be here soon with the Warriors Three."

"Then Sif, wait for his arrival. Have him find Loki, and when he has been revealed, come for me." Odin truly hoped his younger son would avoid a fight, and give in to his older brother. Loki had been mad to try to take over Midgard, but this latest crime was far worse. What was a father to do with so treasonous a son? Perhaps he had done all he could. This time, there would be no mercy.

Sif gave the old man a curt nod, and left the dungeons. She wanted to wait at the palace but dared not risk running into Loki. In due haste, she headed back to the Bifrost. There, she would wait for the Warriors Three and Thor.

OoOoOoOoOo

The Bifrost opened into Asgard. Heimdall quickly greeted Thor, and told him what he suspected. "You must confront Odin, and find out if it is Loki."

Just then, Sif came riding across the bridge, shouting at Thor. "Wait!" When she arrived, she jumped from the horse's back, and raced over to her friend. Panting, she told him, "Your father is well and in the lower dungeons."

"You found him?" Volstagg asked, glad that Loki had not killed his king.

"Yes. Thor, he says for you to confront Loki, then come for him. I can show you the way."

Thor grabbed Sif by the shoulders, saying, "You have done well, dear friend. Now I want you all to stay in the city, but do not enter the palace yet."

"But Thor..."

Thor turned to Fandral, and shook his head. "No, my friends. I must confront Loki myself. Stand ready to accompany me to the dungeons to retrieve my father." Thor went over to Heimdall. "Thank you as well, Gatekeeper. You are worthy of your position."

Heimdall nodded his head in respect to Thor. "Go quickly, son of Odin."

The warriors rode their horses across the bridge, while Thor flew on ahead to kill his brother, or die trying.

OoOoOoOoOo

Loki sat in the throne room, alone and bored. He had imagined he would find something that he could choose as a special project, something even Odin himself had not thought of. He now had the power, but just didn't know what to with it. Had this been Midgard, he knew there would be much work to do. The Midgardians were a foolish lot who waged war on each other, wasted their world's resources, and generally had no clue how to rule themselves. But Asgard was ages old, and most problems had been dealt with back in ancient times.

Loki heard voices outside the doors to the throne room, and sat upright as befitted kingly stance. He tried not to show his shock at seeing his brother Thor enter the chamber. He did not display this surprise openly, but assumed Odin's stoic appearance. "My son, why have you paid us a visit this day?"

Thor approached the throne warily, watching his "father's" every move. "I have been away for awhile now, and wanted to see that you are well."

"Did Heimdall call to you, Thor?" Loki tried to maintain a nonchalant attitude, even though inside, he knew his brother was not in Asgard to exchange pleasantries. "He seems to be worried about me. I suppose with all that has happened..."

"Are you well, Father?" Thor moved closer to the throne itself. He felt the heft of Mjolnir in his hand. If this was, indeed, Loki...

"I am well, my son. And Jane, how fares your woman?"

Now Thor knew something wasn't right. Odin never showed any concern for Jane Foster, even when she needed their help to remove the Aether from her body. Odin believed that no mortal should ever have been brought to Asgard, no matter that Thor loved her. Frigga had understood his concern though. So had Loki, for all his jests about and with Jane. He had even protected Jane in the battle against Malekith and his agents. Thor peered more closely at the man who was hiding in the guise of his father. With his hammer at the ready, Thor spoke. "Give it up, brother. Your deep concern for Jane Foster exposes your true self. Heimdall was right to suspect it was you, and not our father, who sat upon the throne. Do you give up now, or do you fight me?"

Loki's first impulse was to fight, but there was no reason. Thor knew his secret, due to the meddling of the Gatekeeper. If the people of Asgard knew that secret, his reign would be over in any case. Loki shifted to his actual form, and set down the king's symbol of power. "You win, brother. Take the scepter. I will not fight you." He grinned widely. "I was bored anyway. Being king was not what I thought it would be."

Thor picked up his father's scepter, and call the guards, who came running into the room. They looked at one another in confusion, when they saw Loki sitting at the foot of the throne.

The Warriors Three, with Lady Sif, entered the room to find Thor had succeeded in confronting Loki in what turned out to be a bloodless confrontation.

OoOoOoOoOo

Loki's trial would be swift. Odin had determined his son was incapable of reform. He and Thor had given him chance after chance, with no change in Loki's attitude.

"Loki of Asgard," Odin addressed the man who stood before him, in chains, "you have been found guilty of treason, taking the throne illegally and with malice. You are hereby condemned to be executed at sunrise tomorrow. As your king, I grant you a merciful end. As your father..."

"Spare me the speeches, great King," Loki said with his usual sarcasm. "I accept my fate, and am well out of here."

Odin would not let Loki be deprived of his final judgment. "Once you have been executed, I will step down from the throne, and give it the rightful heir. Thor of Asgard, you will assume the role of King of the Realm."

Thor was aghast. He could not rule his former home without leaving his new home on Midgard. And Jane. What of Jane? "Father, I do not wish to rule. I explained this to you, to Loki rather. He is more suited to rule than I."

"Loki cannot rule! You are my son by birth, and the throne is yours by right!"

"Then, Father, I ask that Jane be allowed to come to Asgard, as my wife and queen."

Both Odin's and Loki's faces expressed surprise. So Thor had asked the mortal to marry him, and she had obviously accepted. Odin shook his head. "No, I cannot allow that."

"Then I will not stay!" Thor said angrily. "She will be my wife on Midgard, if not here."

Odin sat heavily on the throne. "My son, I am old and tired. I want you to take the throne, and I will go away to the far regions to live in peace until I return to Valhalla." He thought for a few moments. "You may bring your bride to Asgard for your wedding, followed by your coronation."

"Then, Father, I ask that you spare my brother. I cannot envision his execution not interfering with my happiness."

"No! That is not possible. He has repeatedly shown himself unworthy of the status I have given him as my son."

"Please, Father. I'm begging you." Thor knelt at Odin's feet.

Loki watched as his brother begged for his life. An imperceptible smile appeared on his face. He was ready to die, but perhaps it was not to be. Still, a lifetime of imprisonment did not appeal to him. So he waited.

Odin knew what Thor said was true. To have the blood of his son on his hands before he gave his other son the throne, would not suit him as king and father. But Odin had had enough of Loki's tricks. "You will remain locked up in the lower dungeons for the rest of your days. Or, until your brother chooses to free you. As king, that will be his right. But while I rule, you have no place in Asgard society. Mayhaps Thor will see you for what you are, someone never to be trusted. You say you are not of this family? Then you will have your wish, Loki. You have no place in this family." Odin tapped the floor with his scepter, and the guards took the prisoner away. But Odin didn't know if what he saw in Loki's eyes was hurt, confusion, or just muted anger. He wasn't sure if he would ever know, for it was his intention never to see his younger son again.

**Author's Note:**

**This is only my interpretation of Loki's takeover and takedown. We won't know until the next film, what really happened.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
